


Дожить до рассвета

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cannibalism, Dark, Drama, F/F, Fantasy, Guro, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Mystic, Mysticism, Post-Apocalypse, Rating: NC17, Slash, UST, Utopia, Wendigo
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Постапокалипсис. После техногенной катастрофы прогресс во всём мире был отброшен назад. Люди потеряли лидирующее положение в мире, и на них открыли охоту мутировавшие людоеды и загадочные вендиго. Выжившие прячутся в городах за большими стенами, отбиваются остатками оружия и привыкают к новым условиям существования. В этом мире родился ясновидящий Уилл, которого неуклонно влечёт мир за стеной и мрачный охотник, наблюдающий за ним многие годы и делающий его своим пленником...





	1. Внезапное вторжение

**Author's Note:**

> Все видели Тристана (Миккельсен в фильме "Король Артур")? Здесь Ганнибал выглядит так же (шикарный образ, не правда ли?). Задействовано большинство персонажей сериала (мельком), и каноная история изменена под мир постапокалипсиса. Всё внимание сосредоточенно на Уилле и Ганнибале, и их взаимоотношениях.  
> "Реверс" моего "Until Dawn".  
> P.S. К этой работе очень подошла песня Сарумана "Санса" (пусть она и о другом фандоме)

**_В_** спыхнул яркий электрический свет. Собранные в центре неотапливаемого бункера пленники прищурились и отвернулись. Их раздели до белья, и холод пробирал, вызывая боль в мышцах и суставах. Две женщины, единственные в отряде, не прятались за мужчин; из-за направленных в их сторону прожекторов они могли только щуриться, толком ничего не видя.

Недалеко от них раздался тихий противный смех. Один пленник, молодой мужчина, прикрыл глаза рукой и с трудом рассмотрел сидящего неподалёку человека. Он уже видел его прежде, но тогда и подумать не мог, что погибнет, став десертом на его столе.

Вендиго любили человеческую плоть, и Уилл понимал их замысел.

***

Двадцатипятилетний Уилл Грэм с детства знал, что мир жесток. Особенно там, где кончалась граница их земель, обозначенная высокой изгородью. Лес служил прикрытием ограды, выступал мощным деревянным фронтом, и в его чаще постоянно дежурили вооружённые часовые. Это были первые защитные линии, а третья — открытое поле, простирающееся до тёмных и диких зарослей на другой стороне. Задумай кто явиться оттуда, сразу будет замечен и пойман.

Уилл, когда был маленький, любил гулять у высокого деревянного частокола, отделяющего его небольшой городок от огромного и интересного мира. У изгороди росли самые красивые цветы и вкусные ягоды, там обитал брошенный щенок, с которым пятилетний Уилл любил играть. Каждый день Уилл видел, как группа вооружённых людей уходит на рассвете и возвращается с закатом. Порой возвращалось меньше людей, чем уходило, и эти же люди сопровождали охотников и рыбаков. Одним из искуснейших рыбаков города был отец Уилла: два раза в неделю он уходил на сутки, чтобы вернуться с добычей и обеспечить людей едой, а себя деньгами. А когда не было рыбалки, он чинил оружие и транспорт, что делало его одним из самых уважаемых людей в городе. Поэтому Уилл часто скучал в одиночестве, и мир за оградой привлекал его куда сильнее скучной серости, царящей в их обители. 

Его интерес усилился, как он научился читать. Мальчишки постарше показывали ему запрещённые книги, в которых было много фотографий огромных домов из стекла и бетона. Маленького Уилла так вдохновляли эти картинки, что ночами ему снились эти здания и города, полные вечно спешащих людей, и подземные шумные поезда. Когда он рассказывал отцу, тот рассердился, покачал головой, не одобряя, по его словам, ложь сына. А мальчик обижался на отца и мечтал сбежать из дома, чтобы найти те дома и показать их всем — тогда ему точно поверят!

Однажды Уилл сумел выбежать за ворота, где ему открылся дивный и невозможно прекрасный лес. Долгое время он вспоминал зелень деревьев, шелест ветра и журчание чистого ручья. И дурманящий запах свободы. Усвоил он ещё кое-что: за такую выходку отец сурово отшлёпал сынишку, хотя он, добродушный и мягкий человек, обычно даже голоса на него не повышал — а значит, на то, чтобы возвести стену и отгородиться от мира, у людей их городка была веская причина.

Годами позже, в школе, Уилл узнал, почему нельзя пересекать изгородь: за её пределами обитали людоеды и вендиго, известные ненасытностью и кровожадностью. Никто понятия не имел, как и откуда они появились, но каждый взрослый знал: лишь один инстинкт ведом этим тварям. _Убивать._

Сначала появились людоеды: мутировавшие люди, лишённые разума и памяти, с изменённым генным кодом — чаще они походили на смесь зверей с людьми. Они не помнили себя и своих близких, и жили только голодом и жаждой крови. Позже появились вендиго: они сохранили разум и способность говорить, внешне ничем не отличались от людей. Только, подобно диким зверям, обладали сверхъестественной силой, тонким обонянием, острым зрением и чутким слухом. И насытится они могли только плотью.

За короткий срок твари едва не уничтожили человечество, и в результате военного катаклизма большинство крупных городов было стёрто с лица земли. Люди, выжившие после катастрофы, воздвигли высокие ограждения вокруг городов и только так сумели защититься. 

Теперь Уилл сидел перед ограждением и думал, что мир не так прекрасен, как ему казалось, но его интерес стал лишь сильнее. Отец злился и отчитывал его, говорил, что шальные видения и сны — всего лишь блажь, а реальность сурова и бескомпромиссна. Чем старше становился Уилл, тем меньше они с отцом понимали друг друга.

В снах Уилл всё ещё видел большие города из стекла и бетона, слышал шум машин и стук клавиатуры разнообразной вычислительной техники. Затем ему снились дикие непроходимые леса и заброшенные селения. Уилл видел красивых диких людей с необычными чертами лица. Они были хищниками, но ничего общего не имели с теми полузверьми, которые опустошили половину мира. 

О своих видениях, как и многом другом, Уилл молчал с тех пор, как пошёл в школу.

Чужие чувства и эмоции он читал, как открытую книгу, и вскоре начал убегать за ограждение, чтобы исследовать дикий лес. Он не боялся быть пойманным каннибалами: в лесу постоянно дежурили охотники из города, и людоеды близко не подходили к территории людей. Иной раз кто-то из них мог забрести, но недальновидная особь тут же становилась заложницей людей.

Однажды ранней весной, когда Уиллу исполнилось шестнадцать лет, он и его подруга Молли убежали за ограду к реке. Нельзя сказать, что они были единственными детьми, которые сбегали, но годами позже сам Уилл смотрел на этот поступок скептически. Тогда же, ступая босыми ногами по влажной траве и играя с ручьем, они не замечали, как летит время, и счастье их было безгранично.

— В детстве я видел тут оленя, — признался Уилл, сидя на берегу.

— Живого оленя? — восхитилась Молли, так как за оградой люди кроме собак, кошек и домашнего скота никого не видели.

— Да, живого. 

Уилл зачерпнул воду, пока Молли увлечённо рассматривала цветы, и увидел, как из-за деревьев с противоположного берега за ними наблюдает странный человек. Спутанные волосы прикрывали половину его лица, в грязных прядях проглядывали забавные косички. Густая щетина придавала его лицу дикий и грозный вид, как и кожаные неопрятные одежды. Хитрый прищур ястребиных глаз внимательно изучал людей по другую сторону реки, и Уилл, подскочив на ноги, схватил подругу за руку и потянул её к ограде. Он сразу понял, кого увидел. _Вендиго_ подошёл так близко к городу.

Они бежали со всех ног, не боясь быть обнаруженными и оштрафованными дежурными, и от испуга не ощущали усталости. Паника охватила Уилла: он не понимал, почему не может унять странный бесконтрольный страх. Их оцепенения его вывел отчаянный крик Молли: дорогу им преградил гигантский, на пару голов выше них самих, обнажённый получеловек, полузверь. Он неспешно обернулся, и под длинными сальными прядями редких волос блеснули безумные крохотные глаза, а с острых зубов огромной пасти капнула слюна. Раздался дикий пронзительный рёв, и последнее, что запомнил Уилл, была его отчаянная атака: он бросил в тварь самовозгорающуюся колбу, взятую из дома. Именно так произошла первая встреча юноши с людоедом.

Охотники сразу же пришли на помощь — услышали крики и увидев дым. Тварь успела ранить Уилла, и он долгое время пролежал в лихорадке на грани жизни и смерти, но постепенно пошёл на поправку. После этого случая Уилл рассказал Джеку Кроуфорду, главе отдела по охоте на вендиго, о своих видениях и не боялся сойти за сумасшедшего. Он говорил о городах, старых режимах и войнах, о том, что вендиго и людоеды разные существа, и к своему удивлению, был понят. 

— Ясновидящий... — прошептал Кроуфорд и задумчиво свёл брови. Несмотря на внешнюю строгость, он сразу же понравился Уиллу. — Это редкость. 

— Вы поможете мне понять эти видения? — с надеждой спросил Уилл, всё ещё пребывая на больничной койке. — Я скрывал их ото всех, но они до сих пор мучают меня.

— Поступай в академию, а после я возьму тебя в свой отдел, — выдвинул условие Джек. — Только тогда введу в курс дела и раскрою все секреты. Я не могу говорить на столь серьёзные темы, пока ты не имеешь должного статуса, Уилл. Согласен?

Сделка с дьяволом, не меньше. 

Отец Уилла был в ярости. Он кричал и приказывал Джеку оставить их семью в покое, умолял не втягивать единственного сына в охоту и дела отдела, но Уилл всё решил сам и поступил в академию. Он достиг больших успехов, особенно в сфере психологии и физической антропологии. Часами Уилл тренировался на пойманных вендиго, людях, ставшими каннибалами, и вскоре уже мог «предвидеть» их замыслы. Он видел, что когда-то они были людьми, знал, что их жажда — процесс одичания и страха, но не только. Было в формуле что-то ещё, но что именно — Уилл не знал. В отличие от людоедов (полузверей, полулюдей), вендиго были разумны и отдавали отчёт своим поступкам. Их жестокость и кровожадность пугала Уилла до дрожи в ногах.

Джек сдержал слово и взял Уилла в отдел, как только тот получил диплом. Его отец вскоре умер, но перед смертью успел взять с сына слово, что тот и близко не подойдёт к отделу Джека. Уилл дал клятву и нарушил её спустя полгода, за что жестоко поплатился. 

Зимней ночью, такой же тихой, как и предыдущие, на одной из наблюдательных башен перестал отвечать дежурный. Молодой солдат, ожидающий его сигнала на своей башне, испуганно озирался по сторонам, знал — плохой знак. Бить в колокол не решался, не хотел почём зря поднять тревогу. Свесившись через перила, он посмотрел на тёмный и молчаливый лес. Тени играли с ним, солдат поёжился и почувствовал, что мёрзнет не от сильно ветра, а от навязчивого страха. Резкий толчок в люк под его ногами заставил солдата вскрикнуть и отскочить, но ворвавшимся в башню гостем оказался дежурный оперативник Уилл Грэм.

— Извини, если напугал. — Он виновато улыбнулся. — Чего такой бледный?

Уилл поднялся, одёрнул тёплую защитную куртку и закрыл люк. Он внимательно осмотрелся и сосредоточил свой взгляд на тёмной башне вдалеке — сразу понял, что дело неладно. Да и бледное лицо молодого дежурного говорило само за себя. Поднялся несильный ветер, казалось, что погода сменила настроение на тревожное и грозное.

— Нет сигнала? — спросил Уилл. — Давно?

— Давно, — робко отозвался дежурный. — Слушай, как у тебя со зрением? Мне показалось, что в лесу...

Уилл нахмурился и, не дослушав, приблизился к ограждению. Он всматривался в лес, казавшийся сегодня ещё более мрачным и тихим. Ночью по лесу охрана не ходила, так как это было потенциальным самоубийством. Уилл всматривался в тени и прислушивался к шорохам, но зажигать огонь не собирался до тех пор, пока с предыдущей башни не появится сигнал.

— Сигнал! — обрадовался дежурный, завидев яркую вспышку, и рванулся к своему сигнальному устройству.

— Стой! — Уилл поднял руку, смотря то на появившееся в тёмной башне сигнальное пламя, то на тёмный лес. — Бей тревогу.

Впервые его чувства были накалены до предела. Он ощущал страх, беспокойство терзало душу, и что бы не произошло, Уилл знал: в соседней башне сигнал зажёг не дежурный. В лесу промелькнула быстрая стремительная тень. Ощутив, как волосы на голове встали дыбом, Уилл бросился к колоколу и принялся бить в него, поднимая тревогу. Дежурный достал специальный порошок и разжёг холодное синее пламя, обозначая, откуда пришла угроза. Вскоре им вторили ещё несколько колоколов, и в домах стали загораться огни: люди просыпались и спешили на сигнал. 

— Держи оружие наготове! — скомандовал Уилл. — Они здесь.

Дежурный вжался спиной в опорную балку. Уилл достал из кобуры пистолет, готовясь стрелять, если вендиго попытаются пробраться в город. Внезапно вспыхнула соседняя башня. Уилл велел дежурному плотно закрыть люк, а сам бросился вниз.

Вокруг царил настоящий хаос: взрывы, пожары, обжигающий яркий огонь на фоне тяжёлого ночного неба. Люди в панике покидали близлежащие дома, и в образовавшейся давке Уилл почувствовал, что вендиго уже тут. Он поспешил к ограде, где Джек и его команда устроили охоту на прорвавшихся тварей. Те передвигались, как смертоносные тени — столь же стремительные и фатально опасные. 

— Уилл, вендиго прорвались! — крикнул Джек, пробираясь сквозь толпу перепуганных людей. — Быстро к ограде, ты нам нужен!

Внезапно рядом раздался мощнейший взрыв, и Уилла оторвало от земли. Его отбросило на оглушённых людей и погребло под теми, кто повалился сверху. В голове стоял гул, и из-за нехватки кислорода всё вокруг кружилось, как на сломанной карусели. Уилл пришёл в себя, с трудом выбрался из-под лежащих сверху тел и увидел, что неподалёку горит склад с оружием. Точнее то, что осталось от склада. Большинство жителей разбежались, и Джека с командой видно не было — судя по звукам вдалеке, битва переместилась чуть дальше. Уилл сделал пару робких шагов, пока в голове всё ещё гудело, и увидел лежащую на перепачканном кровью снегу женщину. 

— Алана! — Уилл кинулся к ней. Он упал рядом на колени, тронул её за плечи и поднял голову: Алану Блум столкнули сверху, прямо со смотровой башни. Снег смягчил падение, и только благодаря этому она была жива.

— Держись... — прошептал Уилл, снял куртку и накрыл её.

Неподалеку послышались женские крики. Уилл тут же поднялся и побежал за горящий склад. На земле, прислонившись к стене, сидел Джек Кроуфорд и зажимал рваную рану на шее. Джек поднял обезумевший взгляд на Уилла и что-то прохрипел, указывая на человека, стоящего неподалёку. Уилл сразу же его узнал: несколько лет назад он видел этого лохматого охотника по другую сторону реки, когда сбежал погулять с подругой. На плече охотник держал девушку, в которой Уилл узнал сотрудника отдела по борьбе с вендиго, юную Мириам Ласс. 

— Стой! — скомандовал Уилл и достал из кармана пистолет. Патроны и огнестрельное были на вес золота и использовались только в самых экстренных случаях, но, по мнению самого Уилла, это был тот самый случай. 

Охотник сбросил девушку на снег и согнул ноги в коленях, принимая боевую стойку. Вендиго и человек кружили друг напротив друга, и странное волнение наполнило Уилла: ему казалось, что когда-то очень давно он знал этого человека с острыми и благородными чертами лица. Внезапно неподалёку распахнулись ворота, и множество теней рванулись в лес: вендиго убегали. Уилл, желая задержать хотя бы одного, нажал на курок. 

Раздался выстрел, но в ту же самую секунду в живот Уилла вошло острое короткое лезвие. Он выронил оружие и вздрогнул, а вендиго дёрнул руку в сторону, распарывая его. Уилл захрипел от пронизывающей боли, поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза своему убийце. Он схватился за чужие плечи, а горячая кровь полилась на свежий снег, наполняя воздух характерным запахом. Вендиго свободной рукой прижал человека к себе, и это объятие было странным, полным досады и заботы, словно он пытался сгладить его боль. В голове Уилла пульсировала одна единственная мысль: «Не извлекай нож, не дать ему извлечь нож», и как только остриё начало выскальзывать, он попытался поймать его и разрезал ладонь. Распоров живот человека, вендиго отстранился. Уилл упал, видя, как тот подхватил Мириам Ласс, после чего всех напавших поглотил мрачный лес.


	2. Гибель и плен

**_В_** тот роковой вечер погибло много оперативников, а Мириам Ласс пропала без вести. Джек Кроуфорд выжил и постепенно встал на ноги, а вот Алана Блум, получившая травму позвоночника, ещё больше года не могла ходить без трости. Сам Уилл несколько месяцев провёл на больничной койке, но выжил, по словам врачей, благодаря чуду. Каждую ночь ему снился охотник-вендиго в одежде из меха и шкур, и каждую ночь он бережно обнимал его, а потом ласково убивал, наслаждаясь муками жертвы. 

Один из складов боеприпасов был уничтожен, а две сторожевые башни разорены. Пострадало несколько домов, погибли гражданские, но, что хуже всего, с того дня в душах людей поселился страх: вендиго не остановили ни поле, ни лес, ни высокая ограда. Было много диспутов и митингов, покой некогда мирному городу теперь лишь снился.

Определённо, в ту ночь люди проиграли.

Не имея возможности быть оперативником и уходить за ограду из-за полученных травм, Уилл стал преподавать юным рекрутам в академии. Вынужденный навеки оставаться пленником ограды, он вечерами запивал депрессию виски и старался предупреждать появление дурманящих снов, которым больше не суждено было стать реальностью. Идеальное наказание: видеть истинный мир, но не иметь возможности прикоснуться к нему и вдохнуть аромат свободы. Не иметь возможности разгадать последние тайны и узнать, что именно произошло когда-то в прошлом. Молли, ставшая супругой Уилла, изменилась и охладела. Брак, пусть и весьма шаткий, они с Уиллом поддерживали только ради статуса. 

И на двадцать шестом году жизни Уилл Грэм снова встретил Джека Кроуфорда. Это раз и навсегда изменило его судьбу, привело в тот бункер, где жизнь молодого ясновидящего и его друзей была подана на милость кровожадных вендиго.

Именно «благодаря» этой встрече Уилл Грэм стоял посреди заброшенного бункера в нижнем белье и трясся от холода под голодные и довольные взгляды вендиго. Страх, усталость, обречённость — всё это давало о себе знать в смеси с ожиданием своей участи. И хоть каждый знал, какова она, от этого становилось лишь страшнее. Уилл ощущал, что каждый из окруживших их вендиго наслаждался запахами людей, предвкушая шикарный пир, где крови и мяса в этот раз будет вдоволь, и добычи хватит всем. Тонкие пальцы Аланы увереннее сжали его руку, а Уилл с иронией подумал, что не при таких обстоятельствах он мечтал застать подругу без одежды. И вновь взгляд его наткнулся на сидящего неподалёку дикого мужчину. Он смачно жевал яблоко, не сводя пристального взгляда с Уилла, и вишнёвый отблеск его хищных глаз вызывал дрожь. Уилл узнал его: именно этот мужчина когда-то сломал его карьеру оперативника и едва не отправил на тот свет.

Но за несколько дней до этого, стоя с самым растерянным видом в лаборатории, под насмешливые взгляды Беверли Катц, Зеллера и Прайса, лучших из людей отдела, Уилл смотрел на отрубленную руку и пытался понять, чего именно от него ждут собравшиеся. Джек выглядел разбитым и уставшим: красные белки выдавали то, что несколько ночей он не спал, возлагая все свои надежды на то, что кто-то придёт и принесёт ему ключ к его самым страшным кошмарам. Уилл был ключником; подняв на собравшихся тяжёлый взгляд, затем глянув на Джека, он нервно моргнул, не желая окунаться в прошлое. Он уже знал, чья эта рука, но не желал произнести имя, зная, что это навсегда изменит их жизни. 

— Что это? — тихо спросил Уилл.

— Рука Мириам Ласс, — терпеливо ответил Джек, испытующе смотря на него. — Ты и сам понял это, Уилл.

Мириам Ласс, ученица и рекрут Джека, пропавшая два года назад в ту роковую ночь, когда произошло столкновение вендиго и людей. Она вышла к стене отбивать атаку и не вернулась. Уилл видел всё собственными глазами, но надеялся, что это были лишь галлюцинации воспалённого болью сознания, а не реальность, в которой он стал беспомощным и жалким свидетелем развернувшейся трагедии. Два года Мириам считали погибшей, и близкие Джеку знали, как он сокрушался и винил себя в том, что её больше нет. Все молчали, надеясь, что её настигла быстрая смерть.

— Они прислали нам её руку, — с горечью прошептал Джек. — Дали понять, что всё это время она была жива. Возможно, они отрезали от неё по кусочку каждый день.

— Но зачем? — Грэм нахмурился, не понимая, зачем дикарям дразнить их. — Зачем им делать что-то подобное?

— Они варвары, Уилл, — презрительно ответил Джек и поморщился. — Дикие люди, каннибалы. Хотят запугать нас и сломать. Помоги нам, — тяжёлый взгляд упал на Уилла. — Раскрой тайну: жива Мириам или нет. 

Уилл замер, не зная, как реагировать на эту просьбу. Конечно же, он догадывался для чего и зачем его позвали, но надеялся, что ему не придётся прибегать к своим способностям. Смотреть на Джека было невыносимо, и Уилл вздохнул, наклонился и рассмотрел руку. Закрыв глаза и растворившись в бесконечном потоке мыслей и образов, он осторожно прикоснулся к обрубку и перенёсся ближе к северу, в заброшенный бункер. Девушка спала. Она стонала во сне и мучилась, но не знала ещё, что осталась без руки. Она ничего не понимала, и её сны напоминали круговерть кошмаров, но никак не разумных видений. Неприятный запах исходил от её замусоленной изорванной одежды, волосы были сальными и грязными, потерявшими былой цвет. Ей не причинили боль, но её искалечили. Её держали живой для конкретной цели. Уилл не ощущал в этом жесте дерзость. Издёвку, вызов, условие... но не пустую шутку. Он скажет об этом Джеку несколько позже, а тот разозлится. В любом случае, всё это сведётся к одному.

— Мы должны найти её, Уилл, — продолжил Джек уже в офисе. — Я, Алана — наш эксперт в вопросах поведения вендиго, Беверли — лучшая охотница и следопыт, Зеллер и Прайс — оперативники, Чилтон — человек, неоднократно работавший с вендиго. И нам нужен ты, Уилл, ясновидящий, чтобы предвидеть угрозу до того, как она перестанет быть просто угрозой.

Уилл ощущал снедающую душу боль. Он понимал, почему Джек просит именно его, опозорившегося и потерявшего любой шанс на карьеру человека. Только ясновидящий мог ощутить присутствие Мириам, приближение вендиго и даже найти путь без компаса и карты. Только такая вылазка была почти самоубийством.

— И два десятка лучших солдат, — улыбнулась Алана, предугадывая ход мыслей Уилла. — Мы будем вооружены до зубов. Сегодня мы отомстим им, Уилл.

Ей Уилл отказать не смог. Он молча развернулся и ушёл, оставляя Джека и его людей, надеясь, что от ещё большего позора его жизнь не станет хуже. И только стоило ему в ночном кошмаре увидеть Мириам Ласс, как он согласился, понимая, что та зовёт на помощь. Она звала именно его.

Через два дня группа двинулась в путь. Выдалась лютая зима, замело все возможные тропинки, и метель то и дело мешала сосредоточиться на местности. Джек получил растяжение прямо перед выходом и пойти не смог, а сам отряд, несмотря на осторожность и внимательность Уилла, угодил в ловушку далеко от дома. 

Поздно вечером, когда вся группа разбила лагерь в лесу, Уилла отвлекла девушка, похожая на призрак. В изорванной одежде, с красными белками глаз, с грязной кожей и спутанными волосами — она не представляла опасности. Она сама себя не осознавала как живую, не то, чтобы осознавать других. Завидев её, Уилл ощутил тревогу и страх. Он отошёл от лагеря, она побежала, и он помчался следом, сумев ухватить её за руку и сняв её кожу, как перчатку. Когда первый шок прошёл, Уилл вернулся к лагерю, где, пока все искали его, уже были вендиго.

Хищники появились словно из ниоткуда. Потасовка оказалась недолгой: невидимые молниеносные тени, они появлялись отовсюду и исчезали в никуда, мелькали, утягивая кричащих людей и, казалось, были неуязвимы для пуль. Беверли, наиболее опытная из группы в плане охоты, сумела пустить кому-то из них кровь, но Уилл видел это мельком, пока помогал Алане отбиваться от накинувшейся на неё твари. Крики, суматоха и хаос сменились тишиной, когда Уилла оглушили ударом по голове. В себя он пришёл уже в менее приятном месте, и лесной мороз показался ему роскошью.

Когда он открыл глаза, не различая ничего в непроглядной тьме, то сразу же ощутил невероятный, сильный и сводящий с ума холод. Бетонный пол обжигал, а тухлый запах разлагающейся плоти неприятно бил в нос и заставлял морщиться от омерзения. Не сразу Уилл сообразил, что из одежды на нём лишь трусы, из-за чего холод бетона становился настоящей медленной и мучительной пыткой. 

— Уилл! — Алана обеспокоенно обхватила его лицо руками, и Уилл моргнул, увидев, что на девушке тоже было лишь нижнее бельё, а на её запястьях красовались кандалы и цепи. 

Вся его группа (за исключением солдат, растасканных вендиго) была пристёгнута такими же кандалами к стене по периметру холодной бетонной комнатушки, и лишь Беверли, подобно собаке, сидела на короткой цепи, крепящейся к ошейнику, а руки её были связаны за спиной. Раздеты были абсолютно все.

— Я убила одного из них, — пояснила Беверли в ответ на недоумённый взгляд Уилла. — А они посадили меня на цепь, как собаку, не удивляйся.

— Мы в плену? — спросил Уилл тихо, дёргая цепи. — Давно? 

— Несколько часов, и наша охрана убита, — тихо ответила Алана, помогая Уиллу приподняться. — Им хватит их... как еды. И возможно, они позволят нам умереть от холода.

Уилл обнял подругу, в которую когда-то был влюблён, и осмотрелся уже внимательнее: Беверли выглядела слишком дерзкой и довольной, — неудивительно, она не хотела показывать слабость своим врагам даже перед угрозой смерти; Алана же была обеспокоеннее и дрожала от холода бетонного пола. Зеллер и Прайс, непривычно мрачные, молчали, а вот Чилтон дёргался и гремел цепями. Уилл терпеть не мог Чилтона за слабость: сейчас им всем было страшно, но каждый старался держаться и подбадривать своим видом других, а не срываться на истерики. 

Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Уилл различил решётку. За ней иногда мелькала чья-то тень, а холод становился всё более невыносимым. Уилл понимал, что они лишь животные, приготовленные для убоя, и судьба каждого из них вряд ли будет хоть немного лёгкой и гуманной. В чём-то Алана оказалась права: умереть от холода было не самой страшной перспективой.

Где-то вдалеке раздался пронзительный вопль. Алана вздрогнула всем телом, и Уилл крепче прижал её к себе. Беверли вскинула голову, щуря глаза и стараясь что-то различить в темноте. Сомнений не было: кричал человек и кричал от безумной боли. Вопль повторился, вызывая дрожь ужаса и страха у каждого пленника. 

— Что это было? — едва слышно прошептал Зеллер, и даже от самодовольства Беверли не осталось и следа.

В повисшей напряжённой тишине раздался тихий противный скрип. Каждый из пленников внимательно прислушивался, стараясь дышать тише и не издавать ни единого лишнего звука, а скрип становился всё более отчётливым. Чтобы это ни было — оно приближалось. Мимо камеры неспешно прошёл вендиго, везя на кушетке лежащего лицом вниз человека, в котором можно было узнать одного из солдат. Кожа на его спине была срезана и распахнута в виде крыльев, а в обезумевших глазах освежеванной жертвы затаился ужас. Человек вздрогнул, словно попытался поднять руку, а губы его дрогнули в едва разборчивом: «Помогите». По щеке пробежала слеза, вряд ли способная передать всю боль жертвы недавней пытки. 

— Он же живой... — едва слышно прошептал Зеллер, после чего камеру наполнил душераздирающий вопль Аланы.

Уилл крепко обнял подругу, закрыв ей рот ладонью, и ему потребовалось немало сил, чтобы удержать её на месте. Как и следовало ожидать, вендиго обратил свой пустой и лишённый всяких эмоций взгляд на пленников.

— Он был плохим человеком, — сказал он, отвернувшись. — Я видел это. А теперь он стал ангелом и вознесся. Успокойте женщину.

С тем же противным скрипом колёс он удалился, скрываясь в тени.

После этого на несколько часов наступила тишина. Пленники тряслись от холода, кости ломило так, что казалось, одного лёгкого щелчка хватит, чтобы сломать ногу или руку пополам. Уилл уже даже не ощущал страха: рассудок был затуманен болью и мыслью, чтобы всё это скорее закончилось.

Но вместо этого скрипнула решётка, словно желая пригласить пленников выйти на волю. Каждый из них вскинул голову, устремив взгляд в темноту пространства и не различая даже тени за иллюзорной свободой. Тихие шлепки босых ног по полу быстро разрушили иллюзию бесстрашия, а когда гибкая и крадущаяся тварь вползла в камеру, страх стал полон безумного ужаса, а горячие слёзы Аланы окропили грудь Уилла, который отполз, насколько позволяли цепи и утянул подругу следом. Страшной пугающей тварью был вендиго. На голове у него был надет полупрозрачный чулок, и, не вставая с пола, вендиго приподнял его, обнажая кривые вставные жёлтые зубы. 

— Я слышал, вы были столь неразумны, что отказались от переговоров? — насмешливо, даже ласково спросил он. — И кто же из вас был столь недальновидным?

Он осмотрелся, и взгляд его упал на Чилтона, мгновенно перепугавшегося и сжавшегося. Уилл нахмурился, представляя, что в то время, пока он был в отключке, один из «экспертов по вендиго» мог отказаться от переговоров, обрекая всю группу на верную и мучительную смерть. Переговоры были запрещены законами людей, только Уилл наплевал бы на любые из них: их всех не случайно заманили в лес с помощью руки Мириам Ласс. Вендиго хотели говорить. И отказывать им в этом было глупо.

— Ты, — решительно произнёс вендиго, указывая на Фредерика.

— Я ... я ... — затараторил Чилтон дрожащим голосом. — Я просто сказал, что нас не бросят! Джек Кроуфорд пошлёт за нами подмогу!

— Значит, вы не понимаете всю сложность ситуации, — ласково прошептал вендиго. — Мы — хищники. Мы — верх цепочки эволюции. Меня называют Драконом даже соплеменники, так ответь мне, человек, логично ли перечить мне?

— Драконом?.. — с губ Фредерика сорвался нервный смешок.

Роковая ошибка заключалась в непочтительном случайно смешке: Дракон моментально преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, упираясь руками в стену с двух сторон от головы пленника, и перекаты сильных мышц на его спине выглядели поистине пугающе, как и огромная татуировка в виде дракона, которая, казалось, оживала от этих перекатов.

— Я есть Дракон! — провозгласил вендиго, вскидывая голову и создавая раздражающее угнетающее эхо. 

Внезапно он припал к губам Чилтона в поцелуе, пугающем и мерзком, а в следующую секунду раздался приглушённый вопль Фредерика. Дракон энергично двигался над Чилтоном, кусая и терзая его губы, а когда отстранился, куски кожи потянулись следом, обнажая безгубый и изуродованный рот вопящего человека. 

От ужаса Алана тихо дрожала, а Беверли перестала кричать в адрес безумного вендиго. Уилл и вовсе словно отключился, не воспринимая происходящее и желая защититься от картин бессмысленной и жестокой пытки. Да, он не любил Чилтона, но никогда не желал ему такой судьбы. Однако защитная реакция мозга отключилась, как только Уилл услышал звук чиркающей спички, а в нос ударил запах бензина. Он проморгался, видя, что Чилтон вопит, с ног до головы облитый чем-то по запаху похожим на бензин, а дракон возвышается над ним со спичкой в руках.

— Остановись, остановись! — кричала Алана, давясь слезами. — Мы будем говорить, будем, будем! Прошу! Я тоже специалист по вендиго!

В камере стоял жуткий гомон от криков и просьб не делать этого. Шум сводил с ума, как и сцена будущей страшной казни, которую пришлось бы наблюдать всем запертым в темнице. Однако внезапно за спиной Дракона возник невысокий полный мужчина с коварной улыбкой на губах. Он дунул, задувая огонёк, хотя ростом был головы на две ниже Дракона.

— Блестяще, Фрэнсис! Правда, излишне театрально, на мой скромный вкус, — похвалил он, а затем бросил заинтересованный взгляд на Алану. — Вы — прелестный образец. Клянусь, если бы я мог прямо сейчас выдавить кому-то из вас глаза, отрезать язык и проверить в действии рисунок из старинных медицинских книг, то выбор бы мой пал на вас.

В этот момент Уилл удивился тому, какую мужественность проявила Алана. Она собралась, хотя дрожь то ли от страха, то ли от холода выдавала её с головой, но своей речи она придала небывалую твёрдость. Она не просто так прослыла экспертом по вендиго. Алана проводила часы с пойманными особями, а её консультации не раз спасали другие группы. Теперь же она была в своём русле: она говорила и изучала, зная обычаи и привычки племени.

— Меня зовут Алана, и я хочу говорить, — спокойно объявила она, хотя до этого тряслась от страха, а слёзы на её щеках и глазах до сих пор не высохли.

— Абель, к вашим услугам, — представился пухлый мужчина и улыбнулся. 

Его улыбка показалась Уиллу омерзительной.


End file.
